Harry Potter and the blood of peverell
by fantasywriter213
Summary: Super-powered Harry Ron bashing Dumbledore bashing grey/dark harry Rated M for later chapters (maybe) not sure what else yet just gonna have fun with it! VERY much AU


DISCLAIMER: NO I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER, HOGWARTS OR ANYTHING ELSE. IF I DID ID BE RICH AND NOT LIVING IN A STUDIO APARTMENT WORKING A CRAPPY JOB!

PROLOGUE  
OCTOBER 31ST, 1981 DEEP IN THE BOWELS OF THE UNDERWORLD

In a desolate plane of existence, devoid of happiness or light. The air itself seeming to scream and moan in undying eternal agony. Shadows and shades of people long since past roamed the landscape, in the middle of a great lake, surrounded by fire and a lake of blood. Stood a castle as black as shadow but glowing with a golden light. Seeming to all who gazed upon it, the light trying to flee but failing.  
Within the castle stood a man. He stood about five feet, six inches tall, broad shouldered, with a light goatee and combed back hair. His eyes glistened with tears at what he knew to come. for before him was a TV Like device.  
Upon which was the image of a small two story cottage. Situated in a quint country-side within godrics hollow. inside which the last decendants of the once great peverell line sat, playing with their year old son.  
Unbeknownst to them a dark figure marched on them. though it was simply a vacation cottage, it was still an ancient peverell family home. as such when the new wards erected by the potters and dumbasafork fell, the peverell wards were activated. Sealing the cottage and surrounding property from the outside world.

Ignotus sitting in his throne, froze for next to the monitor a green light began blinking. it only blinked when intervention in the affairs of the mortal realm were allowed. Then to Ignotus's astonishment the green light turned to a solid gold. The almighty himself demanded intervention.

With a whoop of joy, ignotus jumped from his throne and becoming as smoke flew from his lair, and returned to the world of the living.

MEANWHILE WITHIN THE COTTAGE JUST AS THE WARDS FELL

James potter was sitting on the small loveseat, bouncing his year old son on his knee, his wife lilly around the corner in the kitchen making a small dinner for them. Suddenly the wards screeched and fell. James jumped up only to freeze in shock as the ancient war wards of the property came to life. Dormant for over 800 years Neither james nor Dumbledore had ben able to activate them, huh very curious but I wont complain. thought james as he yelled out for lilly.

"Lilly its him! he's here take harry and RUN!" james shouted the last word as the house shuddered, the wards, though powerful had not been charged in centuries, and with no lay lines nearby using them was quickly draining what little ambient magic was on the property, then with a groan they to fell before the onslaught of the most feared dark lord in recent history.  
Instantly the light in the house turned a deep red and a voice bean speaking, emanating as from the walls themselves. "Warning security breach, defensive wards failed, offensive systems unresponsive prepare for temporal displacement jump" the voice sounded oddly mechanical before the house shuddered ad cracks appeared in the door and doorframe. the voice spoke again " warning structural integrity compromised, temporal displacement not possible, evacuation recommended. "  
Lilly grabbed harry and ran up the stair barricading herself in the nursery as with an almighty crash the front door blew off its hinges.

Silhouetted in the door way stood a figure dressed in a black cloak, the hood hiding his face he spoke to james potter in a high voice filled with menace. " Bow before your lord or die" James stood at the bottom of the stairs, his wand readied, his eyes like fire. " You shall not harm my family you half-blood! you lie! you shall not take my family whilst I draw breath!" then the duel began. James potter was no slouch, blessed with a great amount of magical power, as well as being a hit-wizard of no little reknown he held his ground against voldemorte. However voldemorte had gone to great lengths to ensure he could not lose to any witch or wizard.  
He had undergone rituals, sacrificed parts of himself, and his soul, to become more powerful and in the end his sheer power overwhelmed the potter lord and james fell to a killing curse, his last thought was for his family begging whatever gods there may be to protect them, as his life faded a strange sensation overcame him. a voice from beyond the void spoke.

"James Charlus Potter, 472nd Lord of the most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, as well as , Lord of the Mages, commander of the shadows and heir to the most Noble Most ancient Most Grand House of Peverell. I am ignotus, I seek your aid, allow me to possess your body for a short time, I can and will protect the my soul I do swear" james thought for moment and agreed.

As voldemorte watched james fall, he laughed a cold high laugh. then chocked and froze in fear, for james potter became suffused with a blue light, his veins turned to blue fire as he stood. Then the figure of james potter spoke in a voice as if a myriad spoke with him. " Tom Marvolo Riddle, you have trespassed against the ancient house of peverell. We who have stood guard against the threats of the netherworld since time immemorial. you have broken the sacred bond of magic, you have sullied yourself by conferring with unholiness. you shall be judged and taken before the pits of purgatory itself!"  
Voldemort laughed before responding, " I am immortal, you cannot kill me!" and ignotus looked upon him with james' eyes, glowing a pale viridian blue, as saw so little of a soul. he spoke " you have made horcruxes, your anchors shall not help you, they shall hinder, though I cannot take you, I can desroy you for now. Then I shall give all my power to one who can finish you off."  
so with a blast of magic and a ball of flame James exploded. the fire consumed voldemorte who fell screaming rising a black mist, fleeing from the scene. upstairs lilly had just put harry in the crib, when the house shook and the chandelier fell. Smashing her right on the had, she was dead before she hit the floor.  
harry began crying as the smoky image of ignotus appeared before him, he looked at the young potter in his eyes, and he began fusing his very essence into harry. pouring all of his knowledge, experience and most of all, his very magic into the young boy, he locked it away though, for the young enfant could never handle that much rght now, he settled into the boys mind and prepared to sleep, unknowingly leaving a scar of lightning on his forehead, a warning to all who would seek to harm him.

AUTHORS NOTE. so this is an idea ive had for while that I'm going to play around with and see what happens, sorry I haven't been updating the other stories but ive been really busy and I literally just cranked this out as well, I will be updating the other harry potter fanfiction sometime this coming week and the star wars one should be updated as well.


End file.
